


宇智波（快活起来）一家

by uchiha_clan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiha_clan/pseuds/uchiha_clan
Summary: 现代paro：可能出场人物cp，斑泉，带卡带，止水，鼬佐，富岳美琴等注意：每篇小故事不一定是顺序，或许在不同时空跳来跳去，基本上是三色丸子般甜而不腻的老土剧情，还有文中宇智波小公主／小王子都是同一人，小佐助是也，谢谢。





	1. （1）世纪难题

**Author's Note:**

> 现代paro：  
可能出场人物cp，斑泉，带卡带，止水，鼬佐，富岳美琴等  
注意：每篇小故事不一定是顺序，或许在不同时空跳来跳去，基本上是三色丸子般甜而不腻的老土剧情，还有文中宇智波小公主／小王子都是同一人，小佐助是也，谢谢。

“哥哥、哥哥，如果我和你最喜欢的人同时掉进南贺川，只能救一个，你救谁？”晚餐后，当鼬惯常坐在廊上阅读着手中厚厚的书本，等待着跟哥哥一起入浴的小佐助抱着绿色小恐龙布偶，屁颠屁颠的走过来，说出一个多年来不知难倒多少男同胞的世纪问题。

“咦？”鼬虽然不知道像个文盲般连（汉）字都看不懂的弟弟，究竟从哪里学来这种乱七八糟的事，但看着那张精致的小脸蛋时不时浮起的可疑红晕，就像情宝初开的少女般，不禁起了逗弄弟弟的恶劣心思，一边把人揽过来，一边神情凝肃，认真道。“当然是，我最喜欢的那个人啊。”

“是吗？原来带土叔叔真的没骗我。”听罢，趴在鼬大腿上的小佐助伤心极了，两行晶莹的泪水瞬间从脸颊滑落下来，活脱脱就是一只被主人遗弃可怜兮兮的小猫咪，同时亦不忘控诉着眼前这个狠心主人的恶行。“哥哥是大（骗子）坏蛋...鸣鸣鸣...哥哥有了嫂子就不要弟弟了...鸣鸣鸣。”

“我愚蠢的弟弟啊。”彷彿意识到自己玩过头，鼬伸出手指准确无误地朝着光滑的额头，狠狠一戳，然后露出专属弟弟的温柔笑容，作出最深情的告白，与此同时，脑海里闪过无数个报复带土的方法，居然敢教坏纯洁如白纸的单纯弟弟。“哥哥我最喜欢的人，从来就只有你啊。”

下一刻，小佐助不敢置信的抬起头，那张哭得如同小花猫般的脸上，绽放着一个鼬见过的最甜美、灿烂的笑容，一字一顿地回应道。“小佐助也最喜欢哥哥了。”

至于，一直躲在暗角处监视着兄弟俩、几乎天天都跑来蹭饭的始作俑者，心中暗道。“啧，本来还以为有好戏看，没想到最后又搂搂抱抱在一起了，果然兄弟控都是变态又恶心，看来宇智波传宗接代的责任只能落在我身上了。”（谜之音：“小鬼，你又想起舞吗？”紧接着，一阵砰砰叭叭的打斗声，暗角处的男人倒地不起，那人笑着对旁边吃撑肚子的弟弟招了招手，十分温柔的说道。“走吧，泉奈。”）

（数年后）

“我回来了。”听到鼬的喊叫，小佐助第一时间跑到玄关，像平时般飞身扑了上去，但那双黑色大眼睛却有意无意避开他。“欢迎回来，哥哥。”不过，鼬的疑惑并没有维持太久，在哥哥面前彷彿永远藏不住心事的小佐助，自揭底牌，一边摇着鼬那只让人感觉无比温暖的大手，一边再次提出早些年那个相似又相异（这段时间在女生间非常流行）的难（话）题。“哥哥、哥哥，如果我和你妈同时掉进南贺川，只能救一个，你救谁？”

“我愚蠢的弟弟啊，你忘了吗？你妈就是我妈...。”话虽如此说，我们博学多闻、理智型性格的鼬还是闭上眼想了一下，接着循循诱导着天真可爱的弟弟，说。“小佐助希望哥哥救谁呢？”  
“当然是妈妈啦。”说着说着，他居然哭了起来。“可、可是，小佐助很不想跟哥哥分开...鸣鸣鸣...小佐助很想跟哥哥一直一直在一起，永远不分开...鸣鸣鸣。”

“笨蛋，别哭了，哥哥我一定会救你，毕竟这也是妈妈的愿望。”随即，看不惯心爱弟弟伤心难过的鼬半蹲下去，小心翼翼地吻去弟弟眼角的泪水，安抚般说着。

“鸣鸣鸣。”不料，鼬越哄弟弟，弟弟反而哭得更厉害，只见，小佐助像是下定决心般，张大嘴巴断断续续道。“小佐助真的很想很想救哥哥...但是...没有妈妈就没有哥哥和我...为了哥哥牺牲什么的妈妈...哥哥一定会很难过很难过...即使哥哥什么都不说...小佐助最喜欢哥哥的笑容了...所以，小佐助要代替哥哥保护爸爸妈妈...代替哥哥承担罪恶感什么的...代替哥哥看遍这世界的美好风景...然后、然后...有朝一日，在另一个世界跟哥哥团聚...鸣鸣鸣。”

此时此刻，一直都独自承受着来自家族、前（后）辈、村子等巨大压力和痛苦的鼬，第一次有了想依靠别人的想法，瘦削的下巴拦在看似弱小却潜藏无限力量的肩膀上，强忍着泪水不想失态，柔声在弟弟耳边道。“小佐助，谢谢你。”

而好不容易放下手中活儿穿着白色围裙姗姗来迟的美琴，欣慰的看着眼前兄友弟恭画面，半是提醒半是抱怨。“哎哟，小佐助跟哥哥的感情好得真是让人羡慕嫉妒啊，鼬，快带弟弟一起去洗手准备吃饭（顺便洗过脸），别让菜都凉了。”

“是的，妈妈。”抬起头看着妈妈的那一刻，鼬似乎已经收拾好心情，牵过弟弟那只永远都舍不得甩开，同时也永远不会主动放开自己的小手，微笑着说。“走吧，小佐助。”鼬暗自对天发誓，不管将来发生任何事，他永远都不会留下弟弟一个人在黑暗中踽踽独行、默默垂泪。

end


	2. 没有爱情的婚姻才是真正意义上的婚姻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现代paro：  
可能出场人物cp，斑泉，带卡带，止水，鼬佐，富岳美琴等  
注意：每篇小故事不一定是顺序，或许在不同时空跳来跳去，基本上是三色丸子般甜而不腻的老土剧情，还有文中宇智波小公主／小王子都是同一人，小佐助是也，谢谢。

（现在）

每个人都有适合自己的位置

某个晴朗的下午，在宇智波族地的入口处，上演着一场现实版灰姑娘的童话故事，只见，早就被内定为下任族长俊美如王子般的鼬，身上穿着象征着权力的警务部副队长制服，然后在众目睽睽之下，单滕下跪，手里捧着一个精美的红色盒子，里面是那枚代代相传的传家宝团扇钻戒，情深款款地看着对面的女孩说。“泉，嫁给我好吗？”

“为什么这么突然，我以为...”像你般终日为弟弟费力劳心的好哥哥，一定会等小佐助这个非常黏人的（大）包袱，成家立业，搬出家里后才有时间去考虑我们的婚姻大事啊，尽管因为本身血统不纯而在犹如后母般的家族里，像灰姑娘般受尽各种冷眼和排挤，却深得一族之长富岳喜爱早就被视为“鼬妻子”不二人选的泉，不自觉瞪大了眼睛，一脸不敢置信的样子，道。

“泉，你知道吗？”鼬知道她想说什么，但有关弟弟的一切都属哥哥的私人领域，谁也不能插手（口）啊，即便是户藉腾本上配偶栏的（准）妻子也不例外，他不动声色的转移话题。“你是我生命中除了妈妈外最重要的一位女性。”没说出口的潜台词，其实是。“泉，如果你的重要性是一分的话，妈妈的重要性就是九十分，剩下的是其他陌生女人。”

“鼬，你...。”然而，对于被爱情冲昏头脑的泉来说，这却是出自心仪已久之人的口，世界上最美丽动人的一番情话，顿时感动得热泪盈眶，脸上洋溢着喜悦和幸福的微笑，心中暗道。“我终于要成为与你共度一生的人了吗？这简直就像是在做梦一样。”但她所不知道的是，这是一条曾让无数颗少女心最终幻想破灭，通往最真实的生活的道路，不过这是后话了。

见泉迟迟没有答覆，鼬干脆再添一把火，腾出一只手握着她的手，举到唇边，吻着她带着薄茧的纤细手指，边吻边说。“泉，我想将来的宇智波族长称呼你为妈妈。”心里想的却是。“对不起，这是宇智波孩子的存在价值，宇智波孩子并不是谁跟谁的孩子，而是属于家族的孩子，就像“我们”一样不是爸爸妈妈的孩子，仅是为了使家族继续存在下去，随时都可以被牺牲掉的工具人罢了。”

“嗯。”就这样，不知不觉被迷得晕头转向的泉羞答答地点头，而成功演活了深情男人角色的鼬，在一片热烈的掌声中，一边温柔地替她套上贵重的戒指，一边站起来，将她紧紧抱在怀里，由衷发自内心的感恩。“谢谢你，泉。”让我尽了作为儿子应尽的责任与义务，同时成全了“我们”的爱情。

一个月后，富岳给鼬和泉举行了一场盛大婚礼，除了包括斑泉在内的族人，还宴请了千手兄弟等外人，唯独弟弟佐助因病缺席了哥哥婚礼，在床上足足躺了三天...，转眼日子又过了十个月，宇智波族长家迎来了一个新成员，宇智波爱，同时，为了祝贺鼬这优秀小辈后继有人，斑泉兄弟也给富岳送来了一份贺礼，还付上了一张字条，写着《火男》二字。

从此，宇智波族长一家又恢复成过去的模样...。

（过去）

喜欢就是爱

“哥哥、哥哥。”晚餐后，五岁的小佐助照例抱着心爱小恐龙布偶，像只可爱小兔子般蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来，从后紧紧抱着他的大兔子哥哥——独自坐在廊下看书的小鼬，兴高采烈的说着。“猜猜我有多喜欢你？”

“喔，哥哥猜不出来，小佐助可以告诉哥哥吗？”天知道，对像鼬和斑般的骨灰级弟控而言，没什么比弟弟主动分享内心世界更让他们高兴的事了，小鼬边说边放下书本边转过去回抱着自家（小）宝贝，动作一气呵成驾轻就熟，彷彿演练过千万遍似的，小佐助像只黏人的小奶猫般，在那个最温暖的怀抱蹭来蹭去，用撒娇般的口吻说着。

“喜欢得只想晚上抱着哥哥睡同一张床...”此时，被小主人遗忘在一旁的小恐龙இдஇ。

“哥哥也想永远这样呢。”

“（除了妈妈外）只想吃哥哥亲手煮出来的东西，肚子鼓鼓的也要不停不停的吃下去，直到把餐桌上的东西都消灭得干干净净...”

“哥哥也想永远这样呢。”

“只想和哥哥两个人待在一起做喜欢和不喜欢的事...”

“哥哥也想永远这样呢。”

“只想和哥哥一直一直在一起，永远不分开...”

“哥哥也想永远这样呢。”

“只想嫁给哥哥，当哥哥一个人的新娘，就像爸爸妈妈那样...”

“对不起，小佐助，原谅我，哥哥不想这样呢。”

“为什么...哥哥是不是已经不喜欢小佐助了...鸣鸣鸣...哥哥...不要...不要讨厌小佐助啊。”

看着怀里因为自己一句说话而哭得死去活来，彷彿世界末日般的弟弟，小鼬的心就像被硬生生撕碎般的痛，但他仍然狠下心肠，唯独在“感情”这件事上，他不想欺骗如白纸般纯粹的弟弟，因为没有人比他更清楚，即使五岁孩童也会有真心想守护的东西，就像命运安排两人相遇的那一天，小鼬不仅得到了一个愚蠢弟弟，还得到了一生份的幸福。

“别哭了，笨弟弟，再哭就成小花猫了。”说罢，小鼬低下头，轻轻吻去他粉琢玉雕小脸蛋上的泪水，嘴角露出那个招牌的温柔笑容，模仿小佐助般的口气安抚着他。“哥哥最最最最最喜欢小佐助了。”

“真的真的吗！”

“真的。”

“那为什么...”

“小佐助，如果给你选择，你希望将来的我们像爸爸妈妈般（除了有关孩子的事外再也找不到话题）的相处方式，还是像斑太爷爷和泉奈小太爷爷（眼中只看到对方只在乎对方）呢？”

听到那个讨厌的名字，脑海里瞬间闪过了无数画面——画面中的斑要么抢走小佐助的番茄，要么逗着小佐助玩，要么讥笑小佐助为胖助，但这还不是最可恶的，最可恶的是同样是兄弟，为什么斑和泉奈哥亲亲抱抱举高高的次数居然比他和鼬要多得多，而且斑还整天像头大狗般挂在泉奈哥身上，就像止水哥曾经说过的连体婴什么的，想到这里，小佐助几乎是咬牙切齿的吼着。“哼，谁要跟斑那个宇宙级大刺猬魔头一样啊！”

但另一方面，富岳美琴在孩子们面前近乎守清规般再正常不过的夫妻生活，让本来深受童话故事里王子和公主幸福结局影晌，对婚姻充满了期待和幻想的小佐助彻底认清了现实，他扭捏地红着脸，支支吾吾一句。“小佐助和哥哥...以后一定会像...他們...那样...对不对？哥哥。”

虽然不明白斑跟小佐助为啥总是互相看对方不顺眼，但小佐助不是真的讨厌斑这一点身为哥哥的他还是看得出来，不然就不会把斑封为“宇宙级大刺猬魔头”吧，这分明是在绕圈圈地认同斑的实力，要知道，对宇智波的大家而言，被人大声咒骂卑鄙、魔头、恶魔之类的话，可是最大程度的赞美，反之给人好好先生感觉才是最糟糕的事情。

小鼬不由暗自觉得好笑，但也不好多说，只是提醒了一声。“小佐助，斑太爷爷和泉奈小太爷爷都是我们长辈，私底下说说还可以，不过在爸爸妈妈族人和其他人面前，就绝对不能直呼他们名字，如果小佐助嫌这称呼太绕口了，下次见到他们能喊一句：太爷爷和小太爷爷吗？”

“嗯。”闻言，小佐助抿了抿嘴，失落的心情全都写在脸上，不但得不到哥哥爱的回应还被趁机教育了一番，只不过哥哥就是哥哥，哥哥说的永远是对的，哪怕再不情愿也会乖乖听话。

“我独一无二的愚蠢弟弟啊...。”瞧着弟弟可怜兮兮的模样，小鼬笑了笑，将两人拉开适当距离，摆出对方最熟悉的打勾勾手势，事后还不忘郑重地嘴唇对嘴唇盖了个大大的“印章”。“不管将来发生任何事，我都会一直一直陪在你身边，永远都不会离开你...”永远都爱着你，假若上天只准许我留下一样东西，我会把我的心留给你，因为里面都是我对你停不下来的爱啊。

（将来）

宇智波爱的十万个为什么（聊天节录）

爱：为什么鼬爸爸每天早上都从佐助叔叔房间出来？

和平：因为佐助叔叔从小到大都害怕一个人睡啊，再加上佐助叔叔的起床气只有你鼬爸爸治得了，除非你不介意以后露宿风餐，否则我劝你别干傻事，戳破窗纸，就好比你斑太太爷爷不抱着泉奈小太太爷爷就睡不着觉，黑眼圈越来越深脾气越来越暴躁，也是这个缘故。

爱：为什么我每次替佐助叔叔吃掉讨厌的纳豆，都会第一时间被坐在斜对面的鼬爸爸抓包？

和平：因为把弟弟放在眼睛看得到的地方是哥哥责任也是宇智波家训，不信的话可以问一问你斑太太爷爷，我相信他很乐意跟你分享其着作、再版了69次《弟控守则十万条》，说起来，你鼬爸爸可是他最忠实的读者啦，从你佐助叔叔出生起，鼬的昵称《三色丸子》就经常出现在读者专栏里，当时大家都戏言说腐皮寿司也就是你斑太太爷爷，终于有传人了...还有千万要记住，去时不要选属于情人们的晚上和朝早，打扰别人谈恋爱会被马踢死，温馨提示：请带好厚厚的骨科滤镜，不然被闪瞎眼就不好了，不过你跟你鼬爸爸和佐助叔叔生活那么久，怕是早就免疫了吧？”

爱：为什么自从那次我不小心把衣服混在鼬爸爸和佐助叔叔的衣服堆里洗，鼬爸爸就再也不用我帮手洗衣服？

和平：因为衣服是我们的“第二层皮肤”，岂可随便跟其他人有“肌肤之亲”，要是还是不明白的话，我强烈建议你下次见到你泉奈小太太爷爷时，尝试当着你斑太太爷爷的面，隔着衣服扫一下他的手臂和背部，你就会发现你鼬爸爸真的真的真的很“爱”你这个儿子啊。

爱：为什么每到晚上，佐助叔叔房间都传出一些奇怪声响？

和平：因为你鼬爸爸终于知道要准时下班回家了，并且身体也越来越健康，心灵也越来越满足，这是值得高兴的一件事。

爱：为什么我的名字是宇智波爱？

和平：因为你的存在成就了一份最真擎的兄弟爱，就像你斑太太爷爷和泉奈小太太爷爷的早逝父母那样。

爱：为什么我每次喊佐助叔叔为“佐助”，鼬爸爸都会严厉地纠正我，但佐助叔叔喊斑太太爷爷为“斑”、泉奈小太太爷爷为“泉奈哥”，却往往一笑置之？

和平：因为凡“兄弟控”无一不是双重标准，哥哥是最完美最强大／弟弟是最纯洁最善良，千错万错都是别人的错。

爱：为什么鼬爸爸不给我生一个像佐助叔叔的弟弟，也不让我长大后娶佐助叔叔为妻？

和平：因为你鼬爸爸和佐助叔叔两个人生不出一个孩子，就像我的止水爸爸...那样，或者你有时间可以拜读一下扉间太师公出版的那本《团扇绝密档案》，其中一章《团扇夫妻恩爱度和孩子数目》，里面提到一个非常有趣的论点，说夫妻或情侣生下一个孩子代表一方把另一方当生子机器；生下二个孩子代表一方重视事业多于家人；生下三个孩子代表一方头上顶着一片绿，要是一个孩子也没有代表真的很重视你，当然前提是没有生理上的任何缺陷，文末还补充了一句挺中肯又恶毒的话，（嫁／娶）猪（嫁／娶）狗不（嫁／娶）团扇（兄弟／姊妹）控...爱，我再劝你一句，你还是死心吧，别尝试挑战一个骨灰级弟控底线，即使你天天喊他鼬爸爸，祝你好运！

注：爱就像鼬的缩小版，只是法令纹相对浅一些，而且还是个“小叔控”。

后记：

有的时候，鼬会忍不住想，他究竟算不算“人渣”呢？

理智如是说：你只是犯了大部分男人都会犯的“错”——名正言顺去风月埸所寻找恋爱感觉或供养情妇之类，但就结果而言，泉如愿以偿得到心爱的你虽然仅有一个晚上；你如愿以偿跟早就互通心意的弟弟在一起；富岳如愿以偿得到孙子这个第二继承人；美琴如愿以偿看到儿子们得到真正的幸福；至于爱也得到除了父母祖父母和叔叔关爱，比起其他孩子来得幸福多了，再说，即使你不当“人渣”也会沦为比“人渣”更不如的骗子，伤害了自己、伤害了泉、伤害了佐助、伤害了美琴、伤害了爱...。

感情如是说：你不是“人渣”谁是“人渣”呢？但另一方面来说，你不当这个有情有义的“人渣”，谁当呢？难道你忍心把心爱的弟弟推下地狱，从此以后，过着行尸走肉般生不如死日子？宇智波鼬，我问你，你还配当那个不管受到任何伤害，永远都会原谅自己的愚蠢弟弟的哥哥？

心中的天秤在倾倒...最后，鼬发誓即便背上“人渣”之名，也要好好守护弟弟那个世界上最美丽的笑容，斑做得到的事情，他宇智波鼬不可能做不到。

end


End file.
